


No Vacancy

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More smut. Just enjoy it. | “I'll be the smoothest thing to touch your skin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "You Make Me Fade" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4168002) but from Seth's POV. 
> 
> Song on repeat while writing (take a listen!): "Gun" by Emiliana Torrini https://youtu.be/J0u8uTRdirE
> 
> Many thanks to Taylah for always being on the other side of that email! 
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

When Kate kisses Seth, he tastes paradise. It's agave nectar on his tongue. A breath of life after running from death for so long. The oasis in a vast desert. And he knows none of this is a mirage; it's all real.

They lay side by side on top of cool bedsheets inside the darkened motel room. The air conditioner softly clicks on. A hazy red glow from the electric neon sign outside their window illuminates their entwined naked bodies. Each time the sign flashes NO VACANCY, Seth catches a glimpse of the small cut on Kate's forehead. A reminder of last night's hunt. He traces it with his thumb.

“That's gonna leave a scar,” he says.

She gives him a lopsided smile. “I'll add it to my collection.” Then, she takes his left hand and presses it to the one on her right shoulder. As he caresses the battle wound, he remembers the promise he had made it to her in another motel room, in another life. But he doesn't feel guilty for the bumps and scrapes she's accumulated over their year on the road together. Kate does what she wants when she wants. It's a fact of life.

And right now, she's telling him exactly what she wants to do.

Her fingers wrap around his cock, stroking his length in an agonizing, slow pace. He groans and cups her face to bring their lips together again. Kate moans against his mouth, the low vibrations traveling to his toes. He rolls her on to her back. Her legs curl around his body and she folds her hands behind his neck. He stares at her, his own hands lost in her dark hair spread out against the white pillows. 

The NO VACANCY blinks, lighting up Kate's gentle, hazel eyes. He's got butterflies in his stomach like a goddamn school boy. He traces the cut above her right eyebrow again. Her eyes flutter, then close. He moves his thumb to brush her used lips. Her pink tongue flicks out and he glides his thumb in inside her mouth. She opens her eyes and meets his gaze as she sucks. As he watches her, his dick gets so painfully hard that when Kate reaches down to touch it again, he has to push her hands away. She giggles.

“You think that's funny, princess?” He pulls her body down to the edge of the bed and she yelps, still giggling. “I'll give you something to laugh about.” Then, he kneels on the carpeted floor, spreading her thighs apart. 

Kate's breathing hitches. “Seth...”

He buries his face into her warm center, his tongue swiping at her wet slit. He hooks her legs over his shoulders, his fingers digging into her sides, his hands holding her down to the mattress as her back arches with each thrust of his tongue. 

“Oh, god, Seth.”

He switches from his tongue to his fingers and back again. Each time, Kate moans his name, along with a “Fuck...yes...fuck...please...fuck...”sprinkled in. 

Such filthy words for a preacher’s daughter.

When she finally screams his name, it only makes his dick harder. 

Quickly, he gets up and grabs a condom from the box inside the nightstand. He rips open the package and before he can put it on, Kate's soft voice asks, “Can I do it?”

She sits up in bed, her tangled hair falling over her shoulders and breasts, her entire body pink and flushed from the orgasm he just delivered to her. How can he say no?

He stands in front of her, his erect cock at full attention. She takes the condom from him. He licks his lips in anticipation, but instead of rolling the condom on him, her tongue wipes the pre-cum dripping from his tip. 

He groans. “Goddammit, Kate.”

She lifts his gaze to him and she opens her mouth wider. It's a welcome invitation for him.

Seth pushes the hair from her face and fists it into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Then, slowly, he thrusts his cock into her eager mouth. She sucks him just like she did with his thumb. He clenches his jaw as he struggles for control, to make this last for as long as possible. 

“Do you like that, princess? Me fucking your mouth?” He slides out from in between her full lips. He lets go out of her hair and lifts her chin so she's looking up at him. Despite the air conditioner blasting, sweat trickles down her nose. “I could come inside your mouth right this fucking instance. Is that what you want?”

She blushes. “No.”

“Tell me then.” His knuckles graze her cheekbones. He remembers when they used to be stained with tears; now he leans down to cover them with kisses. “Tell me, Kate. Where do you want me to come?”

Instead of telling him, Kate guides his hand to the apex of her legs. He rests his forehead against hers and their eyes connect. They don't break contact. The air conditioner continues to whirl. The neon light outside captures this silent moment. This silence filled with words in a language they created and only they can understand.

Seth pulls away and stands again. On the bed, Kate kneels and tugs on his cock before rolling the condom over it. He wraps his arms around her and places her back on the mattress. Carefully, he positions himself in between her legs and looks up at Kate. She nods and offers him an encouraging smile. 

That same smile that still breaks and heals his heart at the same fucking time. 

He pushes inside her and together, they groan. It's fucking amazing, perfect. He slides halfway out and slams into her again. She runs her fingernails down his arms, over his tattoo and muscles. Fuck, this self-control. He wraps her right leg around his torso and thrusts inside deeper, harder.

“Oh, my god, Seth.” Kate squeezes her eyes shut and a litany of curse words spill from her mouth again. 

He has to bite down on his lip to stop himself from joining her. He wants to savor each of her gasps, enjoy every breathless moan she lets out, memorize the way her face scrunches up in pleasure. Most of all, he wants to hear each “Seth” Kate utters. He loves the way she says his name—filled with so much want and need as she surrenders herself to him.

Seth may not believe in Kate's God or any other religion, but he knows one thing: he fucking worships Kate Fuller. 

She cries out his name and he's right behind her. He lets out a loud groan and collapses on top of her, his cheek resting on her stomach. Then, he whispers her name. “Kate.” And again. “Kate.” And again. “Kate.”

She responds by threading her fingers through his hair. It sends shivers down his spine and ignites a wildfire inside his gut.

“Hey,” Kate says after a quiet moment.

He lifts his head to find her smiling at him. Smiling back, he travels up her body, kissing her belly button; it causes her to giggle again. His mouth reaches her breasts and he kisses the valley while his hands skim her smooth skin. When his kiss finds her chin, she sighs. “I love you, Seth.”

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Love you too, princess.”

When Kate kisses Seth, he tastes paradise. It's the closest he'll ever get to those pearly gates, and if he has to go through hell on earth to find heaven, he'll do it over and over again.

He removes the condom and tosses it to the wastebasket before rejoining Kate in bed. He gathers her in his arms and as she falls asleep with her head on his shoulder, the NO VACANCY sign bathes their bodies in red. It continues to blink like a warning to the world outside their room. 

Closing his eyes, Seth tightens his hold on Kate. He did it. He finally made it to El Rey. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Is it August 25 yet?


End file.
